


She is the sun

by Reckuten



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Blame quarantine, F/F, all words are made up, thank u thor for my confidence, thats a made up word, whenever i think my writing is bad i think about that avengers quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckuten/pseuds/Reckuten
Summary: I saw the photo Christen posted on her Instagram today and the heart eyes jumped out at me so badly I couldn't not write this.-Please enjoy my probably bad poem from Tobin's perspective as she muses about Christen.-Or, quarantine has driven me crazy enough to write this.-Stay safe everyone!
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	She is the sun

She is the sun.

The way she brightens a room.

The way her smile lights up her face. Makes others feel the same.

She burns brightly. Full of everything, always wanting more. She is never satisfied.

She could light up a city.

She lights up mine every night.

She is laughter and love and everything good in the world.

She is hard to miss. She draws people in. Drew me in.

Her mouth opens and her voice is sweet like sugar.

Her words transcend what I thought I knew about the world. They make me want to crawl inside, understand her brain.

Her brain is the most beautiful thing.

And her eyes? Her eyes hold her soul. They hold mine.

She speaks and her eyes light up and her smile turns her mouth upwards and I feel myself falling, falling and I can’t stop.

I don’t want to.

Her hands move in time with her words, arms stretching across the sky that holds no limits for her.

She is light, she is fire, she is beautiful.

She moves with grace in everything she does.

If humans could see the vibrations we give out hers would be the most captivating, beautiful things one could witness.

She smiles at me and I lose every thought I ever had.

Nothing matters when I see that. Nothing has ever mattered apart from that.

I fall, but I fall into her arms. Into her loving embrace.

She is soft. She is home.

Her wild curls splay out where she lays.

She is comfort.

She smiles, so peaceful and in love and I need to capture this.

I take the photo, and it will never do her justice. It will never capture her true beauty.

I am lucky to feel even the smallest part of that when her lips touch mine. When she breathes life into my lungs.

When I feel her love wrap around me.

She is the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
